Boy Meets Girl
by xXwhiteemomonkeyXx
Summary: Roxas is sick of his parents irresponsibility and shittiness as parents so he takes his little sister Alice, and runs away to Hollow Bastion where his grandmother lives. In Hollow Bastion he attends a high school where he meets a girl named Namine and an anything but normal group of people. Rated M for reasons Young Children of the Internet! -3- Enjoy! •
1. Introduction

Dear People Who I'm Going To Be Going To School With,

Hey. I'm that weird anti-social kid that's going to sit in the back of your classroom without ever saying a word. But… there's a reason that I'm anti-social… And it's not my fault.

My Mom and Dad are always out partying and drinking. Dad usually comes home around three in the morning and passes out onto the floor, and Dad always comes home with a girl on each side of him and a bottle of vodka in his hand. Have you all established the fact that my parents are hippies and believe that one persons "love" can be shared with many?

My Dad gets violent a lot of the time, while my mom just doesn't really give a rat's ass. And my 2 year old little sister Alice has to watch all of it happen. Even though I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what the hell is going on most of the time, I still feel so terrible about it… Why did she have to be born into our family? She's such a sweet kid so, why? I try to be the best influence on her I can, since my parents aren't exactly my idea of what you should become when you grow up.

I want her to come out okay, because I sure didn't. And you better believe I'll protect her from any jerk that comes along and tries to mess with her, so you better remember who her big brother is.

I know that my parents probably won't care when me and my little sister leave and head out the door to go to Hollow Bastion (which is 600 miles away by the way) so I hope that they're happy. Oh and just remember, it's not my fault.

Sincerely,

Roxas a.k.a "White Emo Boy"

A/N: Hey There! ^3^ I am chur person that CHU should come to, to read stories about things and stuff and people! *^* Well I know I should probably be telling you this stuff in my bio but I haven't started wirking on it yet! XD ANYWAYS... I hope you enjoy my story! ^.^ I've always pictured Roxas as Emo for some reason… I dunno why though! *^* By the way, I thoroughly enjoy kingdom hearts sooo... Most of my fanfics probably will be kingdom hearts fan fics XD Bye bye for now my nummy fishy crackers! •W• P.S. If you review, I'll give you a box of nummy Oreos... Just think about that for a while. 3


	2. Chapter 1: Roxas and Alice's Arrival

Two misfit kids in a big, scary world. That's what we are. Well, I don't exactly think Alice is a misfit yet. It's mostly me. But that's why I took her away from that house right? And away from our parents before they could screw her up like they did me? And that's why I'm sitting in one of my grandma's dinging room chairs, staring up at the ceiling in agony as she gets all mushy and gushy all over Alice. Though... Alice doesn't seem to mind all that much. If it were me I'd be squirming away into a corner. Heh, yeah my parents screwed me up big time. Well, more like my dad. That's why I had to, just had to get Alice away from that house and my parents and everything else that was wrong in that hell hole of a town we lived in.

"Why'd you say you were here again, honey?" My grandma asked. Her voice gave me some sense of comfort, a kind that I'd never had before. It was strange and foreign. But... I liked it.

"Oh, um... we came to visit you for the year. Mom and Dad decided it would be a good idea for us to get to know you. I'm sorry we just barged in like this..." I scratched the back of my neck, lied and put on my best, most believable fake smile that I could in the state I was in. I really did feel bad about just barging in, it wasn't fair to her. I was kind of tired and the black stuff under my eyes wasn't just eyeliner. It was a mixture of eyeliner and heavy black bags that had formed from getting no sleep for a week. I was surviving all on a cappuccino and a couple of candy bars (that Alice gave me. She's such a sweet kid... And she's kept me going. I will never understand why she had to be born into our family. Poor kid... ) to keep me awake. I'm kind of surprised she hasn't said anything about the eyeliner yet... Huh, who would have thought. She'd be the first person not to say anything.

"Oh yes, that's right! My brain isn't quite as young as it used to be. Maybe I need to clean up there! And sweetie it's no problem. I like having company! And I get to have my grandbabies for a whole year, oh my!" She smiled at me and I smiled back at her and then stared awkwardly down at my feet. I wasn't sure how to explain it but... There was this warm feeling inside of me. Like... I was happy. Relieved. Soothed. It felt nice. I guess I'd forgotten what it felt like. Believe it or not, there was a time my parents were actually pretty nice and not damn assholes like they are now. I remember Dad used to take me to baseball games and Mom used to tell me stories before bed... What happened? Ah well, the past is the past. And I have Alice to take care of now. I'm willing to throw everything away for her. Even the good memories that I have of Mom and Dad.

"Roxas, you need to eat something! Your so skinny!" My grandma grinned and shoved a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. Just the smell of it made me drool and it tasted so good. Gooey chocolate chips and warm fresh cookie doe... Ah man it was heaven. Before I knew it, without even saying a word I had the whole cookie down in an instant, along with three others.

Grandma chuckled, "Goodness, you children like your cookies! I'm gonna have to bake some more!" She rushed into the kitchen and I could hear rustling and bustling around. She really was making more cookies. I couldn't help but smile at how energetic she was for being older. Not even I had that much energy. Not even Alice. But Alice had Anemia, just like me. Apparently it runs in the family. I looked over at Alice and smiled. It seemed like she was the only one that could truly make me smile. How could I not smile just by looking at her? She was sitting there, eating cookies, looking as if she was the happiest little girl in the world. It didn't take much to make her happy. She had little blonde spiral curls that went down the side of her head perfectly, and her eyes were a real clear ice blue. She was innocent. I wished I was innocent.

I grinned and wiped some crumbs off her cheek with my thumb, "Little mouse, you've got cookie crumbs all over your face!" I called her that because she made a mess with ANY food she ate. It was adorable.

She giggled and stared up at me with her innocent eyes, she couldn't talk that well yet. She didn't really talk at all. I was teaching her though. I knew that she'd be the smartest girl in her Kindergarten class in a couple of years. She already knew how to count to 100. Next I'd teach her how to read. I read to every night: But she was different when it came to decision making. I'd ask her what she'd want me to read her, and hold up every single one of her story books but she'd climb out of bed, go into my room and drag my black, skull decorated notebook from under my bed and hand it to me. It was a book that I was writing, and she knew very well of it. At first I was kind of uneasy about reading it to her. There was a lot of stuff in there I was pretty sure she couldn't understand. But I couldn't just NOT read it to her. It would break her little heart and I would feel terrible if I did that to her. So I ended up reading it to her anyway. And you know what? She just stared up at me, and listened intently and interested. And after that she bugged me to read her a little bit very night. So I did. I told you I knew she'd be smart, because when a 2 year old knows what the word 'acatalepsy' means, you better believe that 2 year old is gonna be a GENIUS.

After a while, my grandma came out with another batch of cookies and me and Alice started eating them excessively, as if our lives depended on the chocolatey goodness that they were. She just smiled at us, even chuckling a bit, and watched as we destroyed the new batch of cookies within five minutes. "So Roxas, do you have school situated out yet?" Grandma asked and sipped her coffee. Damn it. I should have known that was coming.

"Um, not yet. I'm planning on enrolling into Radiant High School tomorrow though, and I'm gonna put Alice into that Nursery School I saw earlier." I smiled, for real this time, and devoured yet another cookie.

"Nursery School? Oh no dear, all those kids are preppy, good-for-nothing snots! Certainly we wouldn't want Alice being influenced by them. Hun, I was a school teacher for more than 30 years. Let me take care of her! I'd love to spend more time with my little grandbaby." Grandma hugged Alice from behind and Alice squealed and giggled. I couldn't help but crack a big grin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." I continued to grin. I knew Alice would be fine with my grandma. Better than fine actually. I trusted her. And I was glad that I actually had a nice family member for once. It gave me a little bit more hope. Things seemed to be brightening up a bit. It was overwhelming, but warm and nice. I liked it, the feeling of happiness and security. It made me feel safe, and I wanted nothing more than the feeling to last forever. But my brain was telling me that it wouldn't last forever and that I was being stupid, so that kind of interrupted the moment. I'll never truly understand why my brain had a habit of doing that. I hated it. I wanted to shut it off but it I couldn't find the off button. My brain never shut off. It even kept me up at night. But that was just the wonders of having a negative brain malfunctioning in your head. I hoped it wouldn't keep me up that night because I had things to do the next morning and I couldn't just survive on cappuccinos and candy bars forever. I needed to prepare myself. Prepare myself to face school that is...

A/N: Hey Guys! :D IT'S MEH MARIO! No, no not really. XD I fooled you there for a moment didn't I? Cause I'm just AMAZING at impressions. *rolls eyes* XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Boy Meets Girl! :D And also I'd like to give a HUGE HUGGLE to SorNami for following my story! Thanks gurl/guy, you gave me some amazing confidential skills into writing this chapter! *O* Till next time!

- A narwhal causing a commotion in the ocean of doom


End file.
